


Clarity (Lucifer x Reader)

by Kriadyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, F/M, Lucifer is ruling Heaven, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Season/Series 13 Spoilers, lucifer x reader, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriadyn/pseuds/Kriadyn
Summary: One of the few angels left protecting Heaven, you run into Lucifer and the two of you have an interesting interaction.





	1. Chapter 1

The near blackouts were constant, and it honestly made you nervous. Heaven had never been in such a dire state before, and it was a constant toll on the few angels remaining to keep Heaven’s power running. It seemed as if many of your brothers and sisters had simply given up and resigned to a shared fate that seemed inevitable at the moment. A few were searching, constantly looking for answers, but given the fact that there were only around nine angels currently residing in Heaven, compared to the billions there were previously, you didn’t blame them for finding the future a bit hopeless.

Lucifer’s sudden arrival was the only hope that the angels had, and every remaining angel available had promised to honor him as the new ruler of Heaven as long as he honored his own promise of replenishing the angel population and restoring things to their rightful former glory. You were one of the few that took his words with a grain of salt, so to speak. After all, Lucifer may be acting nice, but he had never been an especially truthful being.

Castiel was one of the few angels left that you had placed your trust in. He kept you updated with information concerning the Winchester’s and the fight on Earth, and when you were able, you provided him with information about the current state of Heaven. Unfortunately, you hadn’t had enough time to check in recently, what with Lucifer running you all ragged, and essentially throwing a bit of a pity party for himself. 

You knew it was wrong, but you couldn’t deny that you felt something for the archangel. No matter what anyone said about him, it was simple fact that he was powerful, and he did care, in his own way. He might care more about himself than others, but he did have love in the time before human’s mass creation. Love didn’t just fade away, right? It had to have a place; it had to go somewhere.

At least that’s what you liked to tell yourself.

Your gaze darted to the figure that pushed out of the doors to the main room. It was Anael, and she didn’t look too pleased. Her eyes seemed more upset, betraying her usually calm and composed visage. You had heard about how she had been portraying the role as a faith healer on Earth due to the use of her vessel, and honestly, it was a bit upsetting. She was taking advantage of many humans’ weaknesses, all for profit. 

Once you were just like the others, but Castiel had taught you that it was better to feel compassion for every race, not keeping the same continuous hive mind mentality that every angel seemed to be programmed with. Cold, unfeeling, and only concerned with doing what they were created to do.

“Are you alright, Anael?” Just because you didn’t like the way she handled her time on Earth, didn’t mean you hated her. She was still an angel, and you cared for all of them. Besides, it wasn’t her fault no one would listen to her ideas when they had the chance.

She looked at you with a sigh, and shook her head. Her eyes once again blinked and any trace of emotion that you saw before was gone, replaced once again with nothing.

“He’ll never learn.” With that, she walked away as quickly as she could, and it made you curious as to what had occurred.

In that moment, all of your instincts were telling you to turn away, to leave and ignore the archangel inside the room, whose energy was flaring, a slightly dangerous feel to it. However your curiosity got the better of you, and carefully leaning around the doorframe, you looked inside.

Lucifer was sitting down, his head in his hands and his posture very clearly conveying that he was frustrated beyond belief. He was mumbling to himself, although you couldn’t make out the words from your current position. At that moment, he didn’t look like the army slaughtering archangel you had heard so much about; he looked like a defeated man, who was trying desperately to think of something to continue with.

“(Y/N), I need a moment of your time.” Castiel’s message was clear in your head, and you grew worried that something had gone wrong with one or both of the Winchesters. It wasn’t like you didn’t have cause to worry. It seemed like those boys were always getting themselves into one troublesome situation after another. 

As you turned to leave, a new voice sounded. It was casual, but had undertones of annoyance held within it. 

“Are you going to come in? Or just stand there for all of eternity?”

Looking up, you came face to face with the Prince of Darkness himself.

Lucifer.


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Lucifer.

Lucifer stood in front of you, his arm outstretched and offering you a seat within the other room he had previously resided in. 

“Please.” He said tersely, nodding towards a chair. Part of you was telling, or screaming at you really, to run as far away from Lucifer as you could get and go seek Castiel instead. However, seeing the small bit of desperation that remained on Lucifer’s face made you choose to enter, taking a seat on one of the smaller chairs that were available throughout the room. 

No angel would dare to sit on the throne of God. 

Well, most angels. Clearly, Lucifer hadn’t changed his opinion of his father; sitting in God’s chair, legs crossed and a hand rubbing over his vessel’s bored face. 

“What can I do?” The question didn’t surprise you, but it wasn’t like you expected him to ask such a question of a lowly angel. Lucifer’s energy was still flaring, but it didn’t seem as dangerous as everyone said it to be. Sure, he was an archangel, and all of them had that air of danger surrounding them as came naturally with their status, but something was different about Lucifer. Nevertheless, you decided it was alright to speak, at least for now.

“What do you want to do?” The question was posed carefully, and you were actually curious about it. No one knew what Lucifer was up to half the time or where his true devotions lie. Now was somewhat of a chance for you to find out. 

“It’s just -” Lucifer gave a frustrated sigh. “How does Dad do it all?” Folding his arms, he scowled, shaking his head. “These humans are all so pathetic! I thought I could deal with the praying, but it just doesn’t stop!” 

You sat and listened to him, patiently waiting as he ranted on the various faults of humans. He had been in the cage for who knows how long, and you were sure he had tons of things to get off his chest. Plus, it wasn’t exactly as if angels were lining up for therapy sessions, especially not for someone as feared as Lucifer.

“You really want to know how He does it?” Lucifer nodded in response, almost child-like in his eagerness.

“Compassion.” You answered calmly. “God has compassion for every living thing, and no matter how sad or angry He gets, He never loses his compassion, and he keeps his hope for life alive.”

“Didn’t seem to have too much compassion for me, did he?” Lucifer scoffed, and you tried to get a word in, but couldn’t seem to with Lucifer continuing his rant. Finally, you had enough.

“If you want something to change then change it!” Your energy flared as you snapped at him, standing quickly, much to his surprise. “I understand how you feel. No one likes being cast out, but if you want how people see you to change, then actually make an effort! Don’t just keep feeling sorry for yourself!” 

Lucifer stood slowly, his eyes hard. A small feeling of dread was beginning to settle in and you took a step back, only for him to advance on you with every step you took.

“No one has EVER spoken to me like that.” His form towered over you, his arms forming a cage around you. 

You wouldn’t lose your resolve. Not even if Lucifer was being a bully. 

“Maybe it’s time someone did.” You said quietly, staring into his eyes. A golden shimmer appeared behind him, and your eyes were drawn to it. He was flexing his power, but he didn’t scare you. Not as much as everyone else, at least. 

“You know,” Lucifer said thoughtfully, a small smirk on his face. “You might just be sorta interesting to keep around for a while. Give me a bit of clarity and what not.”

“I… What?” It was a confusing statement, but Lucifer seemed to be a bit happy that you were confused. 

“Don’t worry about it, hon.” He said softly, “Now, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about it for "Clarity!" I hope you guys liked it! Any other characters you'd like to see?


End file.
